Love in NY
by CitrusGirl
Summary: Meeting eachother very sudden, they don't know where this will lead to, especially after Troy pays with 5 dollar bill with her number on and starts his search for her. Loosely based on the movie Serendipity.


24 year old Gabriella Montez was bored. Sitting at a table at the Hard Rock café on Times Square in New York sipping her Martini. Being a girl from small town Orange County that mainly lived in it's own bubble and every person has at least one fake body part, she still wasn't used to the bustling life in New York. The city that never sleeps…

They got that part right, especially after last night with her neighbour throwing yet another party till the wee hours of morning resulting in getting next to no sleep.

Gabriella worked for one of NY big fashion magazines and tried to spot trends before it actually was trendy. All it needed was a keen eye, something she sure was not lacking.

Having been voted Social Chair of Orange County's Private High School, she knew that she had all the requirements to be perfect for that job.

That was the reason she was sitting there, trying to find new trends related to clubbing for the next issue. And waiting for her best friend Sharpay Evans, who had landed herself a role in an upcoming Broadway play.

They shared a 3- bedroom apartment on the Upper- East side of Manhattan at Central Park, and frankly Gabriella wouldn't know what to do without her sometimes oblivious very-into-pink loud mouth best friend.

They have been through so much together, their parents being best friends and only a few months between their births they practically knew virtually everything about each other.

Gazing around, Gabriella noted a lot of people wearing party clothes, the short denim skirts and tube tops with ballerinas, little black dresses with stilettos, … No new things this time…

Time kept crawling by and Gabriella was still waiting for her friend.

A sudden movement shook her out of her reverie by somebody seating himself at her table and she couldn't be more annoyed…

Couldn't they see she was trying to spot a new trend? Trying to do her work?

Turning to the person who had startled her, she swore she could feel herself drowning in a pair intense bleu eyes. But after seeing his arrogant smirk she decided to wipe it off his smug but oh so gorgeous face.

'Excuse me? What do you think you're doing?' she asked while checking him out.

Hmm dark blonde hair, looks a bit preppy, has money that's obvious seeing his designer clothes and that blue shirt that clung to his upper torso where she could make out a perfect six-pack… Never tried those, perhaps I should, he looks wholesome she thought…

'Sitting at a table with a gorgeous lady.' Instant reply ' now you've done checking me out perhaps I could buy you a drink?'

Blushing and looking away he found it quite adorable. He knew she would be a beauty, he saw her from across Times Square, her Filipino and Spanish roots made her standing out like a bright star.

She looked up and accepted ' I'll have a martini, dry with 2 olives'

'2 Olives?' he questioned.

' Yeah, I have a thing with olives' she declared

'Very interesting…' he stated ' so, what's your name? a question that's been burning his tongue since he saw her.

'Gabriella'

'Gabriella and…'

'Just Gabriella, for all I know you could turn out to be a stalker or even worse a killer, so no last name.'

'That sound like you've put much thought to it… and I'm not one of those, just a normal regular Joe;'

'Yeah, heard that one before and it turned out to be a sneaky low life, something that is actually very common nowadays in New York.'

' Troy'

'Nice to meet you Troy' looking him straight in the eyes wile shaking hands and feeling a current of electricity running through her body, the warmth being replaced by lust.

Troy watched her, gorgeous face with high cheekbones, deep brown eyes he could lose himself in, full red lips he wanted to kiss after that simple yet all consuming touch.

'Hey Gabs, what's going on with you and Mr Hottie?' Sharpay's high pitched voice interrupted their stare.

'Sharpay meet Troy, we just met' turning her blonde cute head towards Troy

'So, I understand why you were undressing him with your eyes Gabs, he's absolutely very HOT, Sharpay Evans' she introduced herself, Troy blushed slightly under her scrutiny.

'Got any cute friends like yourself to party with for me?' she asked ' cause if you have you have more chance getting Gabs over here to go on a date with you, if not you're just another pathetic try to get her to date.' She ended her rant

Turning his head to watch Gabriella look astonished at Sharpay, he laughed.

'You think that's funny, now do you Troy?' she asked

He gulped 'Euhm, no?'

'Then why are you laughing?' Gabriella asked

' Your friend is a very interesting person…'

'And her friend is still sitting here…' Sharpay interrupted again. 'we actually have to go Gabs, you know dinner date with the parents… she elaborated.

Why did she have a dinner date planned with the parents? Why tonight of all nights?

'oh you have to go?' Troy asked a bit disappointed, this being New York finding a normal beautiful girl wasn't the norm. Especially single ones on a Friday evening, from what he understood from Sharpay.

'Yes unfortunately, but here's my number, do you have a piece of paper?' she asked.

Shaking his head no she took a 5 dollar note and wrote her number down. 'call me' she said.

Pecking his cheek, the girls left leaving Troy wondering about the gorgeous brunette.


End file.
